


A Single Grain of Salt

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Pages of the Meteor [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV: Kingsglaive
Genre: Adrenaline Junkies, Dangerous Childhoods, Final Fantasy XV Headcanons, First Dates, Galahdian Culture (Final Fantasy XV), Gen, Growing Up, Insomnian Culture (Final Fantasy XV), Kingsglaive Culture (Final Fantasy XV), Lucian Culture (Final Fantasy XV), Other, Significant Others, families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: "On these pages, you'll find facts about esteemed Lucian citizenry you didn't know you needed to know!"--Vyv Dorden, President of Meteor Publishing





	1. Growing Up In Galahd

**Author's Note:**

> Otherwise known as my headcanons about some things...
> 
>  
> 
> _Square can pry them from my cold dead fingers._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@MeteorPublishing]  
> Crowe, Libertus, and Nyx growing up in Galahd - What were they like as kids?

 

Growing Up: Galahd

In true Galahdian fashion, none of these kids knew what fear was. 

~~Crowe: She grew up an orphan above the streets of Galahd city, stealing food from people’s windows, from kitchens, from supply caravans. Even as a kid, she was too proud to ask for handouts, always getting whatever she needed on her own. She was constantly on the tallest buildings or up in the tallest, strongest trees, never lingering on ground level too long, having learned quick that people don’t think to look up. She is always stealing things even when she doesn’t need to, her hands instinctively picking pockets and looting objects. Of the three, Crowe has broken The Most Bones and didn’t pick up verbal communication on the regular until she was seven.

~~Libertus: The more cautious of the three, Libertus’ father taught him early on to measure consequence versus reward. If the consequence of an action was greater than the reward, change the plan until the reward was the greater of the two. Was the consequence of stealing from Niflheim’s officers (capture, death) greater than the reward (giving supplies to needy people, to resistance, the thrill and adrenaline crush of stealing right from under their noses) of it? (Answer: No, never.) Libertus was unofficially adopted into the Ulric clan despite having a living father, and spent much of his free time trying to get his dad and Nyx’s mom to hook up; it’s not like the two families didn’t hang out all the time  _ anyway, _ may as well make it official.

~~Nyx: Nyx’s father died when he was a boy, leaving behind a widow, a teenager, and a young son. Both his mother and sister worked, so Nyx ended up in the care of his grandfather more often than not, and worked at his grandfather’s bar busing tables and washing dishes. He stayed busy and out of trouble, earning coin and learning to manage the books, and his grandfather eventually inducted him into the scheme of rebellion. Nyx would bring his childhood friend Libertus and the Ostium’s feral cat (re: Crowe) in on this eventually. After his grandfather’s death, Nyx inherited the bar.


	2. First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ @MeteorPublishing ]  
> Headcanon Request: Nyx, Crowe, Libertus and Pelna taking their S/O out on a first date.

Nyx: Nyx not-so-jokingly plans the first date to be a skirmish against Niflheim and invites his S/O to come along. It never occurs to him that this might be a bad idea, because the turnover rate for Glaives is actually really low and anyway, they don’t have to fight, it’s really just to watch  _ him _ fight. He makes the mistake of mentioning this around Libertus, who informs him in all the ways that Nyx needs be  _ convinced _ that this is an absolutely terrible idea, so it’s rainchecked and his S/O is instead invited to the Kingsglaive training grounds. The rest of the Glaives take this as an invitation to work Nyx into the ground and give his S/O drinks and food to keep them entertained. They are literally not left alone together until after training ends for the day, for about ten minutes, and then another glaive self-assigns themselves to following them the rest of the evening. Nyx asks very quietly on their walk back to the city proper for his S/O to trust him, then winks, curls his arm around them, and Warps away. This provokes a chase from their guard, who is clearly here to protect the S/O’s virtue because their Hero is a  _ flirt _ ; but nearly midnight, they do manage to lose them. Arguably Nyx probably lost them a lot earlier but honestly? He got to hold his S/O close and run through Insomnian streets with them. Being nearly midnight, however, Nyx will ask his S/O to remain with him during the turning of a day, and after some time watching the starry sky, Nyx’ll escort them back to their home or somewhere they can safely make it home.

  
Crowe: The first date for Crowe isn’t much in the way of flowers and romance; they’re refugees, and they have to be frugal with money. Crowe’s a lot less stingy with it than others can be though. Since she grew up with nothing on the streets, she doesn’t  _ really _ understand the value of money. You can’t eat it, you can’t wear it, it’s just a weird, light-weight way of trading goods. But she  _ does _ want to do something special for her S/O, and she’s garbage at cooking. She’ll go to no less than three people to find a nice place that’s worth the money. She’ll buy a single new, complete outfit, something she can eventually mix and match with the rest of her wardrobe. No serious heels, only practical shoes, no major jewelry. Crowe insists on paying for dinner-- she asked THEM out. After dinner, she’ll take them to a movie, probably a romcom that leaves her bewildered, though the walk through the park is much nicer and more relaxing.

As the date is winding down, she’ll get a call from Libertus asking where she’s at, and will escort her date to their building with a peck on the cheek as a good-night.

  
Libertus: Libertus planned his first date very meticulously. He asked them weeks in advance, hunted for all the proper spices, and invited them over to his place. The table is done up with candle-light and new-to-him if slightly worn dishes, and the tablecloth is in the proper shade of Galahdian blue. He does not tell his S/O where it came from, or mention its significance; either they’re Galahdian and know already, or they’re not, and the first date is too early to talk of such things. He cooks recipes from Home, the way his father taught him and the way his mother would have loved. The dinner isn’t a quiet thing, but they talk about light subjects: the weather, the flower shop down the way, different types of cars that Libertus will never be able to afford. They  _ don’t _ talk about the Glaives, the War, or anything of import. The first date isn’t the place to bring up lost families or a Glaive’s short lifespan or the looming (unknown but impending) threat of Niflheim owning the whole world. After dinner, dishes will be washed and then they’ll retire to just relax or watch bad television until the S/O has to leave. 

  
Pelna: Pelna tells precisely zero people he has asked his S/O out on a date. The first date is for feeling things out, after all, and he doesn’t want him OR his S/O to have extra pressure on this. Still, Pelna takes it upon himself to plan much of it, gathers all the appropriate trappings, and takes his S/O out on a picnic in one of the less prominent parks, intent for it to be as private as possible. There’s a basket and everything, money made as a Glaive poured back into the refugee district with the blanket and whicker, the food he pulls out for the meal. The wine is the only thing that he couldn’t get in the district; it’s Insomnian, and not inexpensive, even if the glasses are cheap plastic cups. The two of them wandered around for a while to find just the  _ right _ spot to have the picnic, and they’ll probably linger there for a while after they’re done eating. At the end of the date, the two will part at the front of the park. If he knows where they live, Pelna will quietly leave a the S/O’s favorite flower at their front door for them to find either later that night or early the next morning. If not, he’ll bring a flower with him for the second date.


End file.
